


Always Dreaming (About You)

by Eringrape457



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I don’t even know, M/M, Mermaids are also immortal because reasons, Mermaids in this tale don’t follow our gendered appearance nonsense, My goal is to make this sweeter than Froot Loops with marshmallows, Teen for swearing and situations, The Little Mermaid AU, just raw words out my stupid little mind, this is unfinished and unbeta, what have I done or what I am about to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eringrape457/pseuds/Eringrape457
Summary: It’s a Little Mermaid inspired AU.





	Always Dreaming (About You)

To say that Crowley was an adventurous and curious mermaid would be like saying the ocean was dark and mysterious or that it rained in the rainforest or that it could get quite hot on Venus. All of these statements were true but were vast understatements. It was not as if he purposely said one day that he was going to be the most different and all together difficult child of the Queen of the Sea. It was just that the rest of them seemed so content with the status quo, with their limited knowledge, within their little city, with in their roles of who they were meant to be.  
Crowley knew within the deepest of his soul, as sure as anyone could be, that he hadn’t the slightest fucking flicker as to what his Purpose could possibly be when it seemed like the rest of his siblings knew exactly who they were.  
So Crowley explored the ocean, with each passing year, he went farther and deeper than the previous one. Constantly searching, constantly questioning. He would talk with the sea life. He would observe the octopus, even though his Mother warned him not to do so. There were just so many beings and various coral that seemed like such a waste to spend one’s life in the same spot for all of time.  
This traveling, this questioning did not earn him any favors with his siblings or with his Mother or with the rest of mermaid population. But it was the reason he was the first to discover that there was life beyond sea. Beyond the inky blackness of the farther Deep, that created pressure and insurmountable pain within his very being if he strayed too far within. Beyond what he had ever explored before. It was there, nestled in between two pieces of coral that he saw them. They were something that he had never seen before, they were like a sturdier, and darker version of two pieces of kelp connected to two very dark and very flat chucks of sea glass. They glittered within the sandy bottom of the ocean floor. He picked them and turned them over within his hands, then slid the pieces of kelp behind his ears. Immediately, it all went dimmer like he was swimming in much deeper water.  
“Woah” exclaimed the mermaid.  
While he had seen and collected a great number of personal treasures, this was the first that seemed to call out to his entire being. He swam fast as he could to show his new found prize to his family. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Was the first response that he received from his oldest sibling, Hastur. Who was always the first to get on his case about Crowley’s travels and collections.  
“I found it, just now in the shallows, aren’t they neat?” Crowley just for the life of him contain his excitement. 

“Crowley, what have I told you about going to the shallows? Haven’t I warned you enough that that area is dangerous?” Crowley stiffened as he was want to do in the presence of his Mother, the great Queen of the Sea, the ruler of all sea creatures and plant life, the one that wields the mighty trident.  
“But why, why is there such danger in the shallow deeps? I have not seen anything that would possibly want to cause me harm in all my previous explorations.” Crowley implored his Mother.  
“It is forbidden to you now, my youngest, please for the sake of all of us, for your siblings, for your kingdom - for me, do not swim alone to the shallows once more” Was the decree of the Queen.  
“But w...why?” Crowley questioned but it was to an open ocean for both his Mother and his smug brother were already swimming away.  
Crowley, to his credit, was never the type to obey his Mother (or anyone else for that matter), and simply whispered to himself “Well, fuck that” and vowed to explore the shallows once more tomorrow.


End file.
